


Harmaa sade

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Sodan jälkeen Remus kuuntelee sadetta ja kirjoittaa kirjeitä.





	Harmaa sade

**Author's Note:**

> Tähän fikkiin löytyy myös podfikki, joka puolestaan löytyy seuraavan linkin takaa (kesto noin 17 minuuttia, Google Drive -tiedostona, suap kuunnella selaimessa tai ladata itselleen):
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [Harmaa sade mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tvzz5pbZNzJ2J6XmDWMx-T6lTq1zTfsW)  
>  **

Ikkunan takana satoi kolmatta päivää. Vesi valui räystäitä pitkin ja jäi jumiin ikkunalaudalle, ja kun hän aamulla työnsi narisevan ikkunan raolleen, vesi putosi lattialle. Hän huomasi sen vasta myöhemmin kun pysähtyi ikkunan eteen ja kasteli sukkansa. Vastapäisen talon vasemman puolen kaikki ikkunat olivat yhä rikki ja kaksi ylintä kerrosta oli romahtanut. Alhaalla kadulla ihmiset kiirehtivät eteenpäin sateenvarjojensa alla. Hän sulki ikkunan ja keitti kupillisen teetä.  
  
Sodan aikaan hän oli ensin odottanut sitä, että kaikki olisi ohi, ja sitten hän oli lakannut odottamasta. Joskus sade oli jatkunut viikkoja tai ihmisiän. Saappaat olivat täyttyneet mudasta. Kerran hän oli nukahtanut selkä juoksuhaudan seinää vasten ja herännyt siihen miten mutaa vyöryi reunan yli hänen syliinsä. Yöt ja päivät olivat olleet samanlaisia, mutta toisinaan hän oli nähnyt unia, joissa kuu paistoi ja pehmeä sade ropisi ikkunalasiin.  
  
Ensin hän oli palannut Walesiin. Kaikki oli tuntunut ohuelta niin kuin hän olisi yhä ollut unessa. Hän oli käynyt äidin haudalla ja illalla isä oli keittänyt hänelle teetä, katsonut häntä pöydän toiselta laidalta ja kysynyt, mitä hän aikoi tehdä seuraavaksi. Viikon päästä hän oli palannut Lontooseen ja täällä hän edelleen oli. Hänen olisi tietenkin pitänyt kävellä enemmän, jotta jalka olisi parantunut, mutta hallitus oli myöntänyt hänelle pienen eläkkeen ja välillä oli vaikea muistaa, että oli syitä joiden takia olisi pitänyt lähteä ulos. Sitä paitsi aina satoi.  
  
Hän oli aloittanut kirjeiden kirjoittamisen jo ennen kuin palasi kotiin. Ensimmäisen hän oli kirjoittanut juoksuhaudassa vähän sen jälkeen kun oli nähnyt Siriuksen viimeisen kerran. Se oli ollut lyhyt ja hän oli taitellut sen rintataskuunsa puolittain varmana siitä, että kuolisi pian ja joku löytäisi kirjeen ja lähettäisi sen hänen äidilleen, joka tietenkin järkyttyisi. Mutta hän oli selvinnyt hengissä vaikkei tiennyt miten se oli mahdollista, ja kaksi viikkoa ennen sodan loppua hän oli saanut viestin, että äiti oli kuollut kuumeeseen. Siinä vaiheessa hän ei ollut nähnyt Siriusta kolmeen kuukauteen.  
  
Nykyään hän ei enää saanut kirjeitä loppuun. Hän aloitti ne ja jatkoi kunnes sanat alkoivat tuntua tyhjiltä, ja sitten hän jätti ne pöydälle, josta ne tipahtivat myöhemmin lattialle ja ajautuivat huoneen nurkkiin. Viime viikolla hän oli löytänyt hiiren järsimästä yhden kulmaa. _Rakas Sirius_ , se oli alkanut. Hän oli ottanut hiiren kiinni ja vienyt sen kadulle, ja sade oli kastellut hänen naamansa. Kaiken sen jälkeen olisi tuntunut hullulta aloittaa tappaminen uudestaan. Illalla hän oli katsellut kasvojaan haalistuneesta peilistä ja ajatellut, että ehkä Siriusta ei ollut koskaan ollut olemassa. Ehkä hän oli tullut hulluksi ja keksinyt Siriuksen. Se olisi selittänyt monta asiaa.  
  
Ensin hän oli kuvitellut, että Sirius kiusasi häntä. He olivat istuneet vierekkäin juoksuhaudassa ja Sirius oli kysellyt häntä kodista. Hän oli yrittänyt olla kertomatta mutta Sirius oli kysynyt aina uudestaan. Koko ajan oli satanut mutta hän oli lakannut huomaamasta sitä.  
  
”Lupin”, Sirius oli sanonut eräänä samanlaisena aamuna, tai ehkä se oli ollut iltapäivä, ”mitä teet sitten kun pääset täältä?”  
  
Hän oli kääntynyt katsomaan Siriusta. Sirius oli purrut alahuultaan ja katsonut takaisin häneen, ja hän oli ajatellut _toisena aikana, toisessa paikassa._  
  
_Toisena aikana, toisessa paikassa_ , hän kirjoitti nyt, _kuvittele että tapaisimme kadulla. Minä linkutan nyt. Ehkä et tuntisi minua. Mutta jos tuntisit niin ehkä pysähtyisit kadulle. Minäkin pysähtyisin. Kuvittelen miten hymyilisit minulle kadun yli. Sinulla olisi taas liian pitkät hiukset. Sinä nauraisit. Varmaan sataisi taas. Minä kävelisin kadun yli hitaasti niin kuin nykyään aina. Autoilijat hermostuisivat ja ohikulkijat katsoisivat meitä. Minä pysähtyisin sinun kohdallesi._  
  
Hän painoi kämmenen kasvoilleen ja meni sitten keittämään teetä. Kuvitteleminen alkoi käydä vaikeammaksi. Juoksuhaudassa Sirius oli puhunut kaikenlaista, mitä oli ollut mahdotonta uskoa. Hän oli istunut vyötäröään myöten mudassa ja Sirius oli nojannut hänen olkapäähänsä viattoman näköisesti niin kuin he olisivat vain sattuneet valumaan toisiaan vasten, niin kuin se olisi ollut väistämätöntä niin kuin jokainen muukin asia tässä helvetin sodassa. Ja Sirius oli kertonut miten tulisi hänen luokseen Walesiin ja painaisi hänen makuuhuoneensa oven kiinni ja tarttuisi hänen käteensä ja suutelisi häntä. Hän oli nauranut mutta hänen suunsa oli ollut täynnä mutaa. Kerran Sirius oli koskenut hänen kaulaansa ja hän oli tuntenut sen kosketuksen viikkoja, ja lisäksi hän oli odottanut milloin joku muista sanoisi nähneensä heidät. Toisinaan hän ajatteli, että pelko oli kasvanut häneen niin syvälle, ettei ollut enää juurikaan väliä mitä hän pelkäsi.  
  
Mutta nyt pelko tuntui paremmalta vaihtoehdolta. Hän kuunteli sadetta, makasi pedatulla sängyllään ja nosti jalan ylös aina kun sitä alkoi pakottaa pahemmin. _Jos me pääsemme täältä_ , hän oli sanonut. _Kun me pääsemme täältä_ , Sirius oli sanonut kerta toisensa jälkeen melkein kuin olisi uskonut siihen. _Sitten minä suutelen sinua._  
  
 ”Luoja”, hän oli sanonut ei kovin kauan ennen loppua, tai siltä se tuntui nyt kun päivät alkoivat sekoittua toisiinsa.  
  
”Kuuntele”, Sirius oli sanonut ja nojannut lähemmäs, ja hiukan kuivunut muta oli narskunut heidän välissään. ”Minä tiedän mitä sinä ajattelet. Tiedän että ajattelet että jompikumpi meistä kuolee tai ehkä molemmat ja siinä se. Mutta olet väärässä. Sitten kun tämä on ohi, minä etsin sinut ja pistän kaikki ovet kiinni ja sitten suutelen sinua.”  
  
”Älä puhu niin kovaa.”  
  
”Vuokraamme kämpän jostain”, Sirius oli kuiskannut. ”Ehkä Lontoosta mutta ei sillä ole väliä. Aivan mistä tahansa. Se on kattohuoneisto josta näkee katujen yli. Siellä on nariseva sänky. Minä tulen sisään ja sinä käännyt ympäri. Sinä olet käärinyt hihasi kyynärpäihin ja sinulla on pisamia naamassa koska sitten on paistanut aurinko.”  
  
”Tuo on älytöntä.”  
  
”Sänky narisee”, Sirius oli sanonut ja jostain kaukaa oli kuulunut laukauksia. ”Minä työnnän käteni sinun paitasi alle. Tiedätkö miltä se tuntuu? Minä en tiedä.”  
  
Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä. Muta oli kadonnut ja hän oli maannut narisevalla sängyllä jossain kaukana, ja Siriuksen kädet olivat kulkeneet hänen paitansa alla. Hänellä oli ollut lämmin. Nyt sänky narisi ja hän korjasi polvensa asentoa mutta se ei juurikaan auttanut, ja viimeisimmän kirjeen muste levisi hänen vasemman olkapäänsä alla.  
  
_Sinä laitat kätesi minun paitani alle_ , hän oli kirjoittanut eilen illalla samalla kun oli kuunnellut sadetta. _Minä makaan sängyllä ja sinä kiipeät minun ylitseni. Patja uppoaa polviesi alla. Sinä tuoksut kahvilta. Minä työnnän sormeni sinun hiuksiisi ja sinä suutelet minua ranteeseen. Minun sydämeni hakkaa melkein niin kuin sinä yhtenä yönä kun odotimme uutta hyökkäystä, paitsi että en muista sitä nyt. Sinä avaat minun paitani. Viet sormiasi kylkiluideni yli niin kuin lupasit. Minä hengitän niin että sänky vinkuu ja sinä naurat. Minä yritän koskea sinuun mutta sinä pidät käteni paikoillaan. Sinä avaat vetoketjun niin kuin sanoit. Minä yritän olla ihan hiljaa mutta se on mahdotonta, koska sinun sormesi_  
  
Aluksi hän oli polttanut ne kirjeet. Nykyään hän jätti ne samoihin kasoihin muiden kanssa. Niitä valui sängyn alle ja putosi lattialautojen rakoihin. _Sinun sormesi_ , hän ajatteli ja sammutti valon. Katossa oli homeläikkä. Hän avasi vetoketjun ja työnsi käden alushousujen vyötärönauhan alle. Sänky vinkui mutta muuten oli aivan hiljaista.  
  
Toukokuun alussa hän kävi uudestaan Walesissa. Isä katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma, tunsiko häntä enää. Hän itse ei enää tiennyt, nilkuttiko kranaatinsirpaleen takia vai pelkästä tottumuksesta. Hän käveli omenapuiden keskellä ja oli melkein iloinen siitä, että näytti yhtä rammalta kuin miltä hänestä tuntui. Nurmikko alkoi vihertää ja mereltä vyöryvä tuuli oli melkein lempeää, ja illalla hän istui omassa vanhassa huoneessaan selkä ovea vasten, ajatteli tarinoita, joita Sirius oli kertonut, ja itki vähän.  
  
Hän oli jo lapsena epäillyt ettei olisi koskaan onnellinen samalla tavalla kuin muut. Kun hän palasi taas Lontooseen, viereiseen huoneeseen oli muuttanut aviopari. Hän kuunteli naurua ja sängyn narinaa ja ajatteli että se kuulosti elokuvalta, mutta silti kylkiluita hiersi niin kuin joku olisi potkaissut häntä rintaan. Hän piti ikkunaa raollaan ja työnsi kasvonsa ulos, ja sade valui hänen kasvoilleen melkein niin kuin juoksuhaudassa. Vain Siriuksen ääni puuttui.  
  
_Jonain päivänä lähden täältä_ , hän kirjoitti. _En tiedä minne menen mutta en voi jäädä tänne. Jalkani paranee mutta silti linkutan koko ajan enemmän enkä mahda itselleni mitään. Ihmiset nauravat niin kuin ottaisivat kiinni sotaan menneitä vuosia ja minusta tuntuu että kasvoni on veistetty puusta. Sinä olet kai kuollut. Jos tietäisin mihin he hautasivat sinut, tulisin katsomaan sinua._  
  
Sitten hän alkoi kirjoittaa _minä tulen katsomaan sinua._  
  
_Odota vielä vähän aikaan niin tulen luoksesi._  
  
Tänään satoi taas enkä ole käynyt ulkona kolmeen päivään. Luulen että tulen kohta luoksesi.  
  
Muistatko sen miten sanoit, että me kuolemme kaikki lopulta. Se oli ehkä pari päivää ennen kuin katosit. Sanoit että me kuolemme kuitenkin ja että astuisit minun kynnykseni yli ja suutelisit minua ja hitot maailmasta. Sanoit että ei pidä pelätä koska me kuolemme kuitenkin.  
  
Sanoit että joskus olemme jossain missä ei ole mutaa ja missä taivas on sininen.  
  
Kävin tänään ulkona ja maailma näytti yhtä harmaalta kuin sinä päivänä kun tulin takaisin ilman sinua.  
  
Hän teki papereista pinon ja solmi narun sen ympärille. Niillä ei olisi väliä enää sitten kun hän olisi mennyt. Toki hän hiukan sääli isää, jolle naurettaisiin kylällä, mutta hän ei enää pystynyt polttamaan kirjeitä. Hän veisi ne mukanaan jos pystyisi, mutta koska se ei ollut mahdollista, hän jättäisi ne tänne. Jos Sirius olisi tiennyt, tämä olisi varmaan iskenyt silmää niin kuin kauan sitten juoksuhaudassa.  
  
Hän ei päättänyt päivää. Ehkä hän ajatteli sitä, miten Sirius oli kerran ravistellut häntä takista ja kiroillut hänelle niin kovaa, että varmasti joku oli kuullut. Kuulemma hän ei halunnut elää. Hän puhui aina kuolemasta ja se tarkoitti ettei hän halunnut elää, ja hän oli sanonut, ettei se niin mennyt. Hän pelkäsi kuolemaa. Kenen tahansa olisi pitänyt pelätä, jos joutui sellaiseen paikkaan missä he parhaillaan olivat. Muta oli noussut kaulaan saakka tai ehkä hän kuvitteli sen myöhemmin, ja Sirius oli pidellyt häntä niin lähellä, että hän oli tuntenut hengityksen kasvoillaan. Hän oli katsonut vuorotellen Siriuksen silmiä ja suuta. Hän ei muistanut mistä oli piitannut ennen sotaa, mutta enää hän ei piittaisi mistään muusta kuin siitä, että he pääsisivät täältä elossa, he molemmat, ja että jonain päivänä he olisivat jossain aivan muualla ja Sirius suutelisi häntä.  
  
Syyskuussa 1946 satoi taas tai ehkä hän vain unohti kaikki muut päivät. Hän ei leikannut hiuksiaan ja ihmiset kävelivät hänen ohitseen kaduilla. Hän ei muistanut milloin oli lakannut kirjoittamasta kirjeitä. _Rakas Sirius_ , hän oli kirjoittanut viimeiseen, _rakas, rakas, rakas._  
  
Rakas.  
  
Niin kuin se olisi ollut mahdollista.  
  
Syyskuun toiseksi viimeisenä päivänä hän nukkui huonosti, heräsi, avasi ikkunan, pesi kasvonsa, vilkaisi itseään peilistä ja keitti puuroa. Silloin joku koputti oveen. Hän katsoi, että paidan ylin nappi oli kiinni, vaikkei keksinytkään, kuka se olisi voinut olla. Hän ei puhunut enää kenellekään muulle kuin Siriukselle ja Sirius oli kadonnut sodassa. Jalka tuntui pahemmalta kuin useimpina päivinä ja hän yritti suoristautua ennen kuin avasi oven, mutta se osoittautui mahdottomaksi. Hitot siitä. Hän käänsi ovenkahvaa ja käytävän haalea valo levisi eteismatolle.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja astui kynnyksen yli. ”Kesti helvetin kauan löytää sinut.”


End file.
